


For you

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Promptio Week, Prompto tries really hard guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Promptio week: Day six: FamilyGladio introduces Prompto to Clarus and Iris.





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> Promptio week: day six: Family
> 
> Super late! And I'm not quite happy with it but I need to post it otherwise I will just keep tweaking and you guys will never see it.

July 1st: band au/family

 

"I don't think I can do this."

Gladio hushed at him as he took his hoodie and hung it up, closing the door with a kick. Prompto stared up at him with wide worried eyes and tugged on the borrowed tie he was wearing. Gladio caught his hands and pulled them to his waist for Prompto to hold while he undid his tie.

"You don't need this. Don't be nervous babe. My dad just wants to meet you."

"But he's met me before!"

Gladio rolled his eyes and smoothed at Prompto's spikes. "He's met you as Noctis' friend when you had to be checked and interviewed. And he met you when you joined the Crownsguard." He smiled at Prompto. "He wants to meet you as my boyfriend. And you've not met Iris. I want you two to get along."

Prompto tightened his grip on Gladio's shirt. "I'm not good at making friends, Glads, you know this."

"It's just dinner. You'll be fine. Just be yourself."

"That is shit advice."

Gladio laughed and removed Prompto's hands from his shirt to bring them to his lips so he could kiss his fingers. "I promise to reward you." When Prompto looked unimpressed he grinned sharply. "Come on... I'll do that thing you like where I put my tongue in your-"

Slapping his hands over Gladio's mouth, Prompto blushed heavily. "Ohmygosh you cannot say stuff like that when we're in the same building as your dad."

Gladio rolled his eyes but was cut off responding when Clarus' voice came through the house. 

"Gladiolus? Are you going to keep him out there all night?"

"Please keep me out here all night." Prompto whispered at him desperately. Gladio laughed and led Prompto through the hall with a hand on his lower back.

The lounge, as Gladio had introduced it as, was a large, heavily furnished room with a real fireplace. A few couches and chairs were arranged and were in reach of a low coffee table. Heavy curtains framed the tall windows and landscape pictures were dotted on the walls.

Clarus Amicitia was sat on a single chair facing the door way, smiling as the two entered. A young girl with short hair darker than Gladio's was curled on the sofa closest to him, leaving plenty of room for Gladio and Prompto to join. Her smile was brighter than Clarus' and reminded Prompto of Gladio's. Clarus stood to greet them and Prompto shakily shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Argentum."

"Y-yes. Thank you sir. You too sir."

Gladio was rolling his eyes. "Dad he's not at work, you can call him Prompto."

"Of course. Prompto. I'm glad you could join us."

"Oh um. Thank you for having m-me, sir."

Gladio's hand on his waist turned him slightly to the young girl who was sitting up to attention. "Prom, this is Iris, my younger sister. Ir, this is Prompto, my boyfriend."

Letting out a little giggle, Iris waved and thankfully did not shake Prompto's hand. "Hi Prompto. I like your hair."

Prompto's hand flew up to touch at the spikes. "O-oh thanks! It's, um, nice to finally meet you." He let Gladio guide him to sit on the sofa, with Gladio next to Iris and Prompto on the end. His legs feeling like jelly still, Prompto pressed himself as close to Gladio as he could without being plastered to his side.

For a few minutes, Gladio and his family made conversation, Prompto nodding along. He could do nodding. Then questions began to be directed at him and he felt his panic rising. Gladio took his hand part way though and Prompto was able to take a deep breath, squeeze the offered hand, and answer the questions about his time at school and his current training, relieved that Clarus was tactfully avoiding the topic of his home life.

"I'm working as well as training though. At a coffee house near the school I went to." 

"You must be super tired when you get home." Iris said, interested in a similar way her father had been when Prompto had said this during his Crownsguard interview.

Prompto shook his head. "It's not bad! I used to go to school , join Noct - I mean, His Highness, for his training after and work the weekends. If I pass my Crownsguard training, I'll be able to drop my coffee shop job." He snapped his mouth shut after, brain catching up with his words and sending out internal alarm bells when it realised he had hinted at his financial circumstances.

Rolling over it completely, Gladio tutted. "When, Prom. When you pass. Not if."

"R-right."

He was incredibly relieved when Clarus took an invisible cue and informed them that dinner was on the table. 

-

Clarus sat at the head of the table with his children on either side, and Prompto happily took the seat next to Gladio, not facing either of the other members of the Amicitia family. Gladio had suggested that they have noodles and Prompto had begged him to make sure it wasn't something he would end up making a mess down himself with. So they has ended up with a tradition Lucian roast. Prompto had thought he would be more comfortable with something he was less likely to slurp but his hands were shaking slightly as he tried to gently cut his meat. He was suddenly worried about things he hadn't considered; what if he damaged the plates or cutlery? What if he used the wrong fork? Gladio hadn't shown him where the toilet was, what if he got lost?

"Prom?"

Prompto jumped, slamming his knee into the table and making it shake slightly. Next to him, Gladio was watching him in concern while Iris winced. 

"Sorry! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" 

Gladio started to reach towards him but stopped short. "Baby, it's ok! Dad was just asking about your photography..."

Prompto bit his lip hard and looked apologetically at Clarus. "I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean..."

Waving his hand in dismissal, Clarus wiped his mouth with his napkin. Shit, Prompto didn't even realise he had a napkin. "It's fine."

Shaking his head sadly, Prompto clenched his hands into his lap. "No it's not. Gladio tried to help me not be so nervous but I can't help it. You two are important to him and I really wanted to make a good impression." He swallowed hard, horrified and angry to find himself with a lump in his throat.

Gladio moved off his chair and crouched down next to Prompto's, taking his hands. "Prom..."

"It hasn't been a bad impression." Clarus started, setting his cutlery aside and putting his elbows on the table to make an arch with his hands. "I'll admit, I was a bit shocked when Gladiolus told me about the two of you. You weren't exactly who I imagined for my son. Not," He continued, even as Gladio opened his mouth to object. "Just because you were male but also due to your age and status. Maybe it was rude to profile you so. Most people outside of the Noble families would not understand that Gladio's role as Shield to the Prince will always come first in his life."

"Couldn't exactly see Gladdy with some Noble uppity chick anyway, to be fair daddy." Iris pointed out, still munching on her dinner, completely unaffected by the drama. 

Clarus eyed her but made no comment. "Well, still. The Amicitia family is a line of Noble blood and Gladiolus' mother was also from a Noble line. One would have expected-"

"Dad," Gladio cut in with a frown. "Come on, I can't help who I love."

Rolling his eyes, Clarus huffed out a sigh. "That is what I'm trying to say. It was a surprise but I just want my children to be happy."

"Um," Gladio turned from smiling at his dad to see Prompto staring at him with huge eyes, still damp slightly but now with flushed cheeks. "Did you just say you loved me?"

Gladio felt his face drain pale and then flush red immediately after. "Oh shit." Coughing, Gladio turned slightly to see his dad and Iris eating while hey watched, completely at ease. He faced Prompto and tried to ignore his family. "Not the way I expected to say it but, yeah. I love you Prompto."

To his horror, the wet blue eyes gathered more tears, drops sliding down his face. Prompto sniffled and, just remembering in time, grabbed his napkin to press against his nose. 

"Geese Gladdy, how'd you mess that up?"

"Iris, hush." Clarus scolded her.

Gladio grabbed his own napkin and dabbed at Prompto's eye. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

Laughing, Prompto shook his head and gave a watery smile. "Don't be stupid. It's just... no ones ever said that to me before. Like, no one. Ever."

Leaning forwards, Gladio pulled Prompto into a tight hug, letting the blond press his wet face into his neck.

"I love you too." Prompto mumbled into his skin, making Gladio smile.

A clicking sound moved them apart and Gladio stared at his sister holding her phone up. "You two are so cute I might hurl." Glaido stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked the gesture before turning to her father. "Can we have icecream for pudding?"

-

Gladio held out Prompto's hoodie to help him put it on. Once zipped up, Prompto took a step towards Clarus.

"Thank you for having me. Dinner was lovely."

"It was entertaining." Prompto blushed but Clarus was smiling. "I hope you'll come round again soon Prompto. Maybe we can make this a regular, if not slightly more casual, arrangement."

Prompto looked down at the floor. "I'd like that." He said quietly.

Looking round the blond to see his son, Clarus raised his eyebrows. "I assume you'll be home late after walking Prompto home. I'll see you in the morning."

Gladio nodded, stepping up to stand next to Prompto and take his hand. "Night dad."

"Good night, sir."

"Good night Prompto. Call me Clarus outside of work."

Prompto nodded eagerly and let Gladio tug him outside. As soon as the door was closed, Prompto found himself wrapped up in Gladio's arms.

"Thank you so much baby." Gladio said, voice muffled into Prompto's hair. "You were so scared to meet my family but you did it anyway for me."

Prompto smiled and buried his face into Gladio's chest.


End file.
